


Presents

by ljfanfiction



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljfanfiction/pseuds/ljfanfiction
Summary: #dcwlwwinterDay 1: PresentsHarley and Ivy exchange gifts, and—wait, is thatmoving?





	Presents

In the early hours of Christmas morning, Harley Quinn was sneaking into her shared apartment, with her present for her girlfriend—who wasn’t still asleep like Harley had hoped. Although, she _is_ probably the one who woke her up, but that’s the price you pay for a money-can’t-buy gift like this one.

“ _Harley_ …” she heard Ivy speak from the next room, her eyes growing wide at the sound of her voice. She quickly dropped the ankles(— _ankles_?) she was holding, and poked her head around the doorway.

“Yes, Pam-a-lam?” Harley acknowledged, sporting her best “everything’s normal” face.

“Is that a gagged man I hear?” Ivy asked, looking up at Harley from her place on the sofa.

“Maaaybe,” she sang, with a sheepish grin on her face.

Ivy knew by now that “maybe,” meant “yes.” So _yes_ —Harley had brought a hostage into their home during the _Holidays_ ; but then, Ivy was in no position to talk... 

Harley disappeared back around the corner, and came back dragging an oddly-shaped present through to their living room, that appeared to be _squirming_. She _did_ knock him out, but...

Ivy looked from Harley, to the brightly coloured package, and back again, Harley motioning for ivy to go ahead and open it. As Ivy made her way through the masses of paper that he had been wrapped in, Harley filled her in on her ~~captive~~ gift.

“He doesn’t believe in global warming, and he doesn’t water his _plants,_ ” she delivered, with a kick to the restrained mans abdomen, eliciting a muffled grunt.

After thanking her beloved for her thoughtful present, Ivy gave her new toy a fear-striking glare before putting him to sleep—she’d have her fun later.

Feeling a swell of pride at her appreciation, Harley told her, “I thought I’d go for something a little more  _personal_.”

“Then I’m sure you’ll appreciate _your_ present,” Ivy smiled in reply, uncovering a large box, tied up in a big ribbon.

Harley clasped her hands together as her face lit up with excitement, before undoing the bow with a swift tug, and lifting the lid to find... another body—only _this_ one wasn’t making such a fuss.

“Is he…” Harley started, reaching out to give her gift a poke, and jumping back with a shout when the unconscious body produced a snore. Harley may have a _mallet_ , but Ivy has a more _natural_ remedy for consciousness.

“ _It_ ,” Ivy corrected, “is a violent domestic abuser, with which to do whatever your heart desires.” Her expression changed from a thorny scowl, to a smile as soft as a petal as she looked from the sorry excuse for a man, to Harley.

“Oh, Red! How did you know?!” Harley exclaimed, wrapping her arms round her girlfriends neck, and pulling her in for a kiss.

 


End file.
